


Ветреная река

by Armigerer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armigerer/pseuds/Armigerer
Summary: "...Я вернусь в мой мир, закрою глазаИ лучшим утешением мне будет то, что я знаю тебя"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ветреная река

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Цитата в эпиграфе и описании взята из фильма "Ветреная река" (2016)  
> 2) Тайм-лайн пост "Первый мститель: Другая война"

_«Вдали от твоих любящих глаз,_

_Я прошу: пусть зима никогда не наступит…»_

Зимний потянул носом воздух и в нетерпении привстал, но почувствовав уверенную тяжесть руки Марка на своём загривке, опустился обратно в слепящий снег, напряжённо вглядываясь в пролесок. Там, среди редких деревьев сидел тощий серо-бурый волк. Ветер дул с его стороны и потому он всё ещё не заметил наблюдающего за ним через прицел винтовки человека. Зимний беспокойно поёрзал, прижимаясь к Марку теснее. Он знал, что сильнее противника со сваленной шерстью, которого привели к людскому поселению голод и морозы. И знал, что сможет защитить своего человека, если этому жалкому комку шерсти вдруг взбредёт в голову на него напасть. Его беспокоило другое. Глухая тоска и горький привкус вины, что в этот момент невидимым ореолом окружали Марка. Его человека.

\- Тихо малыш. – Шёпотом попросил Марк и, через короткую паузу, нажал на курок.

Выстрел, смягчённый глушителем, не напугал привычного к такому Зимнего, но изрядно удивил. В их охотничьей сумке уже лежало четыре кролика, а его человек не имел привычки брать больше чем ему нужно. Испытывая любопытство, зачем Марку понадобились жёсткое мясо и полинявшая шкура, Зимний рискнул приподнять голову из-за наметённого снега и понял, что ошибся. Пуля предназначалась не волку, а разлапистой еловой ветви над ним. Срезанная выстрелом она рухнула вниз под тяжестью снега и спугнула зверя с места. Отбежав на несколько шагов, тот остановился, словно бы раздумывая вернуться назад, но передумать ему Марк не дал. Новая пуля срезала ветку кустарника в нескольких дюймах от серо-бурой шкуры и, резко развернувшись, волк бросился вглубь леса, больше не оглядываясь.

От Марка повеяло мрачным удовлетворением, но Зимний знал, что это связано не с тем, что он прогнал чужака с их территории, а лишь потому, что он воспринимал мир не как обычный человек. Иногда, в самых разных ситуациях, он видел в животных близких ему людей. Иногда Зимний подозревал, что и в нём Марк видит кого-то другого. Впрочем, это волновало Зимнего меньше всего. Тревожило его другое. В такие дни его человек замыкался в себе, переставая сопротивляться вязкому, как смола, чувству беспросветного одиночества, а Зимнего разрывало от бессилия и желания долго и протяжно завыть.

\- Ты потерял кого-то? – Спросила как-то Норма, хозяйка кафе, когда Зимний ещё мог уютно сопеть за пазухой у Марка. Он бы не обратил внимания на странный вопрос, подрёмывая в тепле и безопасности за фланелевой рубашкой, но хотя Марк никак не отреагировал внешне, внутри у него словно бы что-то разбилось и, Зимний поспешил выбраться из укрытия и успокаивающе лизнуть его в уже колючую к вечеру щёку. Марк на такое лишь тоскливо усмехнулся и ткнулся сухими губами ему в лоб, крепко прижимая к себе маленькое неуклюжее тельце. И только после этого ответил Норме, уже успевшей пожалеть из-за случайно вырвавшегося вопроса.

\- Всех.

Тогда Зимний узнал, что люди не всегда могут ранить только злыми словами и гневом. Норма не хотела обидеть его человека, иначе, даже будучи ещё совсем щенком, он бросился бы на его защиту. Она хотела лишь понять, зачем его человек обрекает себя на добровольную ссылку в этой оторванной от остального мира резервации, но в Марке словно бы что-то сломалось после того как он вслух признал, что остался совсем один.

\- Всех. – Уже в машине, устроив Зимнего на пассажирском сидении, глядя на свои руки, повторил Марк и, вскинув взгляд на Зимнего, добавил. – И даже себя.

Больше он об этом никогда не говорил. Лишь иногда рассказывал о тех, кого он назвал «все».

Поднявшись с позиции, Марк стряхнул с одежды налипший снег, закинул на плечо сумку с кроликами и, привычно устроив винтовку в скрещенных руках, принялся спускаться с холма. Не раздумывая, Зимний бросился следом за тем, кто олицетворял для него весь мир. Пусть «всем» и пришлось оставить его человека, но он точно знал, что не повторит такой ошибки. Даже если ценой этого будет его жизнь.

По дороге домой они на несколько часов застряли на обочине дороги. Сначала из-за начавшегося бурана, а потом из-за снегоуборочных машин. Всё это время от Марка веяло лишь безразличием (что иногда изрядно пугало Зимнего) и усталостью. А ещё грустью. Под мерное бормотание магнитолы он несколько раз засыпал не больше чем на полчаса, а потом, проснувшись, снова трепал Зимнего по ушам и холке. Положив голову и передние лапы своему человеку на бедро, Зимний тихо ждал момента, когда они доберутся домой, всякий раз удовлетворённо вздыхая чувствуя ласковые поглаживания между ушей.

Когда совсем стемнело и огни снегоуборочных машин замерцали далеко впереди, к ним подъехал полицейский пикап. Опустив стекло, Марк поприветствовал направившегося к ним Питера, который подойдя ближе, сразу осведомился:

\- Давно ждёшь?

\- Несколько часов уже. – Ответил Марк, растирая лицо ладонями и прогоняя сонливость.

Облокотившись о крышу машины, Питер заглянул в кабину:

\- С охоты?

\- Мхм.

\- И зачем это тебе? – Машинально спросил Питер, наблюдая, как мимо осторожно проезжает небольшая цепочка легковушек.

В любой другой раз Марк проигнорировал бы подобный вопрос, но сегодня почему-то тихо ответил:

\- Чтобы наполнить ожидание хоть каким-то смыслом.

Зимний почувствовал, как от Питера повеяло смущением и растерянностью, но тот благоразумно промолчал, а через небольшую паузу попытался сменить тему:

\- По-моему, тебя обманули и вместо обычного щенка продали самого настоящего волка. – Кивнув на Зимнего, усмехнулся Питер. На такой выпад Зимний приподнял морду с лап и широко зевнул, продемонстрировав пасть полную молочно белых крепких зубов. Его человек коротко рассмеялся от разыгранной сценки, снова погладил Зимнего по голове и, не отрывая от того взгляда, ласково заметил:

\- Он и есть волк. Пусть только наполовину.

\- Да, а на вторую должен быть овчаркой, но что-то на обычного пса он совсем не похож. – Поддел его Питер. – Как раз для тебя. – И тут же оборвал сам себя. – Дорогу впереди уже прочистили, можешь ехать. Бензин ещё есть?

\- Есть. – Взглянув на счётчик, отозвался Марк и выпрямился в водительском кресле, спихнув Зимнего на соседнее сиденье. – И ещё канистра в багажнике.

\- Если встретишь кого застрявшего на дороге… – начал Питер, но Марк уже кивнул:

\- Конечно.

Когда Питер отошёл обратно к полицейской машине Марк пропустил одинокий большегруз и плавно вырулил на дорогу.

В понимании Зимнего Питер был хорошим человеком, почти своим. Он знал Зимнего совсем мелким, не боялся его, а ещё, что важнее, ему нравился Марк. Когда Зимний уже перестал быть щенком, но ещё продолжал расти, Питера подстрелили и пырнули ножом примерно в миле от дома Марка, стоящего в отдалении от других. Тогда тоже был сильный снегопад, и машина скорой помощи никак не могла пробиться сквозь заметённые дороги. Бен, шеф полиции, вместе с ещё одним полицейским дотащили до дома Марка раненого Питера в слабой надежде, что в тепле тот сможет дождаться скорой. Хотя к тому моменту, не смотря на несколько слоёв одежды, алая кровь щедро раскрасила сугробы и деревянный пол от входа до обеденного стола. Зимний ещё многого не понимал, но инстинкты его предков подсказывали ему, что жизни в Питере осталось не так много.

Отчаяние. Не то, что часто лёгким флёром окружало его человека и приводило молодого Зимнего в растерянность, а густое, насыщенное, липкое как пот. В тот день, когда Питер корчился на столе Марка, Зимний близко узнал эту эмоцию. Питер понимал что умирает, но отчаянно этого не хотел. Даже ненависть к нападавшим была в тот момент совсем призрачной. И только отчаяние заполняло все уголки на небольшой кухне. От столь яркого всепоглощающего чувства Зимний, которому ещё сложно было не воспринимать чужие эмоции слишком глубоко, просительно завыл прижавшись к ногам своего человека и умоляя того всё исправить. И Марк, безучастно стоявший в этот момент у окна, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в подоконник позади себя, очнулся от охвативших его воспоминаний и сделал шаг к истекающему кровью Питеру:

\- Я могу помочь, но будет больно.

Надежда. Ещё одна яркая эмоция с которой Зимний познакомился в тот день. И которая была ему до этого момента совсем незнакома. Даже боль возникшая в теле Питера после того как Марк взялся за иголку не смогла её притупить.

\- Так ты врач? – Устало спросил Бен после того, как Питер, зашитый и перевязанный, забылся лечебным сном.

\- Нет. – Сухо ответил его человек, отмывая руки прямо в раковину с грязной посудой. – Но оказывать помощь приходилось.

Бена вполне удовлетворил такой ответ, хотя Марк ещё несколько дней после этого испытывал смутное беспокойство, словно сделал что-то не так.

\- Ты должен запомнить, Зимний, – настойчиво просил его тогда Марк, – если меня когда-нибудь найдут, ты должен уйти в лес. Ты сможешь выжить в лесу, я знаю. Главное, не выходи к людям. Не верь им, Зимний. Они будут бояться тебя. А если люди боятся, то они обязательно попытаются убить. Запомни это, Зимний.

Молодой Зимний не понял тогда, почему люди должны его бояться, но став старше, набрав силу, отрастив острые клыки, крепкие когти и серую шубу, познакомился и с этим явлением. С глупым первобытным страхом. И единственное, что стояло в тот момент между этим страхом и им самим, был его человек. Но, как оказалось, этот же страх мог в любой момент отнять у него не только его жизнь, но и Марка.

В тот раз тоже была зима. В этом месте, по меткому замечанию Марка, было две постоянных вещи: тишина и снег. Затяжная зима неохотно сменялась коротким, хотя иногда даже жарким, летом, которое уставшим от слепящего белого снега людям казалось чем-то далёким и недостижимым. Зимний недолюбливал жару, зато снег его мало беспокоил. Его шкура терпеливо сносила морозы, а лапы не позволяли проваливаться в сугробы. К тому же, он в тайне очень любил дни, когда стужа, проникая в дом из всех щелей, обжигала нос и Марк, жарко растопив камин, устраивал рядом гнездо из подушек и одеял. Зимнему нравилось лежать на груди своего человека, делиться с ним теплом и прислушиваться к мерным ударам его сердца. В такие моменты Марк часто вспоминал о таинственных «всех», которых ему так не хватало, и рассказывал о них Зимнему. Впрочем, когда тепло всё же приходило в эти края, а зима отступала в горы и непроходимую чащу в самой глубине леса, тогда вместо снега с неба мог пойти дождь и порой, когда он заливал окна бесконечным потоком, на Марка накатывали те же чувства. И Зимний знал наверняка, что Марк не любит холод, не любит снег, что его смуглой коже отчаянно не хватает солнца и тепла, но отчего-то, возможно в память о тех, кого он потерял навсегда, он продолжал жить здесь, где никто не нарушал его одиночества уже девять с лишним лет. За исключением редких и, как правило, не самых приятных моментов. И тот раз был из их числа.

Когда в долине на границе резервации нашли убитую девушку из местных, Бену пришлось вызывать странных людей, которых все называли ФБР. Тогда Зимний узнал, что есть земля, которая никому не принадлежит и если на ней что-то случается, то вызывают людей в костюмах. Понять этого Зимний так и не смог, ведь они с Марком охотились на этой земле, и значит, эта земля принадлежала им. Но видимо, люди думали иначе. Приехавшие издалека мужчина и женщина в тёплых пуховиках поверх пиджаков и в тонких брюках, первым делом, пока ещё не было готово заключение медэксперта, вломились в дом Марка. Ведь тот был в резервации чужаком, одним из немногих белых среди индейцев в этом поселении. Стоило им войти в дом, как Зимний почуял, что Марк им не по нутру. Он вызывал у них смутное беспокойство и ещё, почему-то, раздражение.

\- Вы военный? – Спросил его мужчина, безразлично оглядывая комнаты.

\- Бывший. – Отозвался на это Марк, придерживая Зимнего за ошейник.

\- Почему ушли со службы? – Встряла женщина и заглянула в кладовку.

\- Чем занимаетесь теперь? – Одновременно с женщиной задал следующий вопрос мужчина.

\- Охотой.

И вот тогда от них полыхнуло страхом. Женщина вцепилась в кобуру на поясе, а мужчина, придерживая пистолет за лацканом пиджака, отступил к ней поближе и агрессивно уточнил:

\- Храните дома оружие?

Зимний почувствовал, как верхняя губа задирается, обнажая зубы, шерсть на загривке становится дыбом и в груди рождается рычание. Он уже прекрасно осознавал, что такое огнестрельное оружие и на что оно бывает способно. Вцепившись ему в ошейник сильными пальцами, Марк уже было открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент вперёд выступил Бен и спокойно сказал:

\- Оружие чистое, зарегистрированное, я лично его проверял.

Это было не совсем верно. Года за три до того, как на пороге Марка появились агенты ФБР, Бен со своими людьми действительно приходил проверить есть ли у Марка оружие. И тот честно с порога признался, что в доме его полно. И незарегистрированного в том числе. Уже позже, когда ФБР покинули дом, Марк тихо поблагодарил Бена, на что тот без экивоков заметил:

\- Они не сегодня-завтра уедут, а нам здесь ещё жить.

\- Верно. – В тон ему согласился Марк, поднимая с пола опрокинутую женщиной коробку с игрушками Зимнего.

На другой день ФБР уже не было в резервации. Выяснилось, что девушка умерла не от полученных ран, а из-за переохлаждения и дело благополучно закрыли. А много позже, когда на улице уже немного потеплело, Марк случайно узнал, от кого она так отчаянно пыталась спастись, убежав полураздетая в мороз.

\- Бен ничего не сможет сделать. – Сидя на крыльце дома, наблюдая как неохотно тает снег, поделился с Зимним Марк. – Парень вот-вот уедет в Монтану, а там и до Канады недалеко. А обвинений против него никаких и не было.

День клонился к вечеру, бледное солнце скупо делилось своим теплом, но его человек был слишком погружён в себя, чтобы замечать подступающую прохладу. А потом, решившись на что-то, он поднялся и позвал Зимнего за собой:

\- Пойдем, поохотимся.

Это был первый и единственный раз при Зимнем, когда Марк охотился на человека. На своём пикапе он доехал до низины, где ещё лежал рыхлый снег и пересел на снегоход. На дикой скорости он проделал немалый путь, иногда притормаживая, чтобы дождаться бегущего за ним Зимнего и так они добрались до трассы ведущей в соседний штат. Им пришлось ждать весь вечер, всю ночь и часть утра, пока на дороге, наконец, не показалась одинокая машина. Одним выстрелом Марк пробил бензобак потрёпанного форда и через секунду тот уже полыхал ярким костром, словно бы разведённый язычниками в надежде призвать весну. Зимний тогда подумал, что видимо Марк тоже не понял, как земля может быть ничей, и решил защитить территорию, на которой охотился. И это, по мнению Зимнего, было правильно.

Вытянувшись рядом с Марком на диване после сытного ужина и уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку, Зимний лениво размышлял о том, что люди вообще очень часто ведут себя странно. Говорят о каких-то правилах, законах, а сами их тут же нарушают. А то и не знают вовсе. Взять хотя бы кольцо, что висит у его человека на шее. Массивный серебряный перстень-печатка со сложным узором на чёрном фоне. Марк говорил, что оно принадлежало Джеку, одному из «всех», и у Марка оказалось совсем случайно, но он рад, что у него осталось какое-то физическое напоминание о том, кого больше нет. Поэтому он носил перстень, не снимая, на прочном кожаном шнурке. Но, почему-то некоторые из тех, кому доводилось его увидеть, порой начинали вести себя агрессивно, а иногда даже пытались причинить его человеку вред. Зимний видел, что люди часто носят то, что они называли украшениями. И у нападавших тоже часто бывало что-то подобное, но, это не мешало им требовать, чтобы его человек снял кольцо. Самый первый раз сильно напугал Зимнего. Он уже не был щенком, но ещё и не оформился полностью во взрослого пса. На улице стояло такое непривычно этим местам лето, и Зимний лежал мордой на нагретой солнцем приборной панели и наблюдал, как его человек идёт от автомастерской к припаркованной у обочины машине. И чем ближе подходил Марк, тем заметнее становилось по его движениям, что он злится и сильно. Что бывало с ним крайне редко. Насторожившись, Зимний выпрямился в кресле и заметил, как следом за Марком вышел ещё один человек. От незнакомого человека так несло концентрированной ненавистью и неприязнью, что Зимний почувствовал их даже будучи в закрытой машине. Он беспокойно заскулил и заскрёб обшивку, упрашивая Марка поторопиться и открыть дверь, чтобы он мог встать между своим человеком и чужаком. Но чужак догнал Марка раньше и, коротко взвыв, Зимний протяжно зарычал, скаля зубы, и принялся биться в стекло. От чужака несло жаждой крови и желанием причинить его человеку боль.

Поначалу Марк больше уклонялся от чужих атак, но потом, всё же ответил на зацепивший его удар парой своих и, отшвырнув от себя чужака, сделал два шага к машине. Униженный человек принялся кричать что-то бессвязное для перепуганного сознания Зимнего, а затем, кинулся на Марка и попытался сорвать с его шеи выскользнувший из-за ворота рубашки перстень, вызвав своим поступком у Марка приступ бешенства. Высыпавшие на улицу к тому моменту люди даже не попытались оттащить Марка от поскуливающего от боли чужака, в страхе попятившись назад. А потом, Марк увидел прижавшего уши Зимнего и остановился сам.

\- Боишься меня теперь? – Хрипло спросил Марк отъезжая от парковки под настороженными взглядами прохожих.

Зимний думал не долго. Чужак напал на его человека, и тот, как настоящий сильный вожак его проучил. Но для себя Зимний решил, что сделает всё, что бы Марку больше не пришлось давать отпор в одиночку.

Шумно выдохнув, Зимний повернул голову, отчего кольцо, лежавшее на его ухе, скатилось на плечо Марка, и всмотрелся в спящее лицо своего человека. За окном снова выл ветер, но сосредоточившись на знакомом ритме сердца, Зимний сомкнул глаза и вскоре крепко уснул.

Наутро его человек проснулся совсем разбитым. Лишь усилием воли он заставил себя подняться с дивана и открыть дверь на улицу для Зимнего. Но после обеда Зимнему показалось, что ему стало легче. Он взялся за готовку, почистил овощи, разделал тушку кролика. Порубив всё на куски, Марк сложил подготовленные продукты в два глиняных горшочка, добавил в один из них специи и лук и, накрыв крышками, отправил их в духовку. Вскоре по дому поплыл дурманяще вкусный и уютный запах готовящейся еды, от которого в пасти стала скапливаться слюна. Чувствуя первобытную радость от того, что эта еда и этот дом, да и сам Марк принадлежат именно ему, Зимний забрался к Марку на диван и прижал его колени головой, напрашиваясь на ласку. Ожидание ужина, да и сам ужин, прошли спокойно и даже умиротворённо. Но уже после, его человека снова захлестнула волна тоски и безысходности. Испугавшись, Зимний на миг подумал, что сегодня настал «тот самый день», что повторялся каждый год. В «этот день» Марк всегда испытывал очень сложную смесь чувств, и их было так много, что Зимний путался в их обозначениях и не знал как ему реагировать. В «этот день» Марк особенно тщательно избегал других людей, при этом испытывая острое, как осколки стекла, одиночество. А вечером, он доставал бутылку виски и два стакана, заполнял каждый на четверть и, звонко чокнувшись, выпивал один, переворачивал его донышком вверх, а второй оставлял на столе до утра. На следующий день Марк всегда разводил камин и выливал содержимое второго стакана в огонь. Зимний смутно догадывался, что это тоже как-то связано со «всеми». Но, по его ощущениям, «этот день» должен был наступить позже, когда даже люди могли почувствовать в воздухе подступающую весну.

Ночи Зимний ждал с беспокойством, но после короткой прогулки, Марк только быстро принял душ, а после, забравшись в постель, прижал к себе Зимнего, зарываясь носом в густую шерсть, и сразу забылся тяжёлым душным сном.

Следующий день начался ещё хуже. Марк никак не мог проснуться и Зимний, беспокойно поскуливая и не понимая, что происходит с его человеком, сначала в панике стащил с него одеяло. Потом подёргал за рукава футболки. Взобравшись обратно на кровать, вылизал щёки и нос. А под конец решился осторожно прихватить его за ладони зубами. Вялый Марк, которому сон совсем не принёс отдыха, поднялся с постели ещё более истощённым, чем накануне. Машинально потрепав Зимнего по голове непривычно слабой рукой, он с упорством принялся выполнять каждодневные ритуалы, но очередь завтрака подошла всё же намного позже, чем обычно. Наблюдая за своим человеком, прислушиваясь к нему, от беспокойства Зимний даже не особо хотел есть. Но всё же, запах еды успокаивал, хоть Марк и препочёл сегодня обойтись магазинными равиоли.

Незнакомые шаги Зимний различил загодя, но всё же, пока не раздался стук в дверь, смутно надеялся, что чужак пройдёт мимо. Сегодня его человеку совсем не нужны были лишние встречи и нелепые обвинения.

После дробного стука Марк низко опустил голову, упираясь на вытянутых руках в кухонный стол рядом с плитой, отчего тонкая ткань футболки натянулась на позвоночнике и острых лопатках. Ненадолго замерев в таком положении, Марк всё же выпрямился и, с непонятной тоской взглянув на кастрюлю с кипящей водой, куда уже успел высыпать равиоли из пачки, неохотно направился к входной двери. Подобравшись ко входу первым, Зимний занял место так, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно вклиниться между людьми. Настороженно принюхавшись, он пришёл в полное смятение, почувствовав от человека за дверью ту же истощённость, что и у Марка, а ещё страх ошибиться и, в тоже время, хрупкую надежду.

Замок открылся с глухим щелчком, дверь мягко распахнулась на смазанных петлях, Зимний скользнул вперёд перед своим человеком, а сам Марк устало привалился плечом к косяку, неприветливо разглядывая нежданного посетителя. Зимний предупреждающе зарычал, но от незнакомца вдруг полыхнуло радостью, а страх ошибиться бесследно исчез. Он откинул капюшон с лица и Марк замер, вцепившись напряжёнными пальцами в ошейник Зимнего. От него повеяло странной смесью эмоций и Зимний поспешил прижаться головой к его бедру, успокаивая на свой манер. Заметив это, незнакомец едва заметно улыбнулся и, наконец-то, заговорил:

\- Давно не виделись, Брок.

\- Давно. – Сипло согласился с ним Марк. Через небольшую паузу, по-прежнему удерживая ошейник одной рукой, он добавил. – Я думал, ты умер.

От незнакомца полыхнуло виной:

\- Я и сам так думал. – С тоской заметил он. – За мной охотились слишком многие, я просто не смог прийти раньше. – Через небольшую паузу он искренне попросил. – Прости.

Марк через силу усмехнулся. Зимний чувствовал, как в его человеке борется обида, смятение и радость, и стоило Марку выпустить ошейник, как Зимний поспешил ткнуться носом ему в ладонь, желая подбодрить. Марк опустил на него взгляд, погладил его по носу, мягко улыбнувшись, и снова вскинул голову на незнакомца:

\- С возвращением, Зимний. – Поприветствовал он человека напротив и тот, с облегчением выдохнув неосознанно задержанный ранее вдох, шагнул к Марку и крепко его обнял.

\- Я рад тебе. – Тихо добавил Марк, смыкая руки в ответном объятии и утыкаясь носом в припорошенный снегом капюшон.

Немного позже, сидя у ног Марка на маленькой кухне, вдыхая запах разварившихся равиоли и вяло прислушиваясь к голосу своего тёзки, Зимний остро ощущал плотный кокон тепла, радости и умиротворения вместе со снегопадом окутавшие дом. И задрёмывая под редкий непривычный смех он думал о том, что его человек сегодня тоже почувствовал первые ноты весны, которые люди никогда не замечают. И возможно теперь, зная этот маленький секрет, он перестанет так ненавидеть снег.


End file.
